Something They Would Not Forget
by Britty313
Summary: It was a normal day for Kiku, or so he thought. It was pretty much the same every other day was. Wake up, get dressed, go to the store, and of course take small walks around town. Nothing new. But for some reason he could just feel as though it wasn't going to be like that. Rated t just to be safe. Japan x Canda. A short and fluffy one-shot I wrote a long time ago for a friend. :)


**A/N: Hey again~ I decided I should post this story as well. I wrote it a while back for one of my friends and it's been a while since I've seen it. I've been wanting to put it on here and I finally just found it so I decided to post it on here from my tumblr. I hope you all enjoy it and sorry that it's not a common ship. This was for my friend so I did whatever she wanted. But still, any ship is welcomed to me so I just hope you all get the chance to read it and enjoy. I hope you all have a good day/night and I'll talk with you all soon. Ciao!**

* * *

_Something They Would Not Forget_

It was a normal day for Kiku, or so he thought. It was pretty much the same every other day was. Wake up, get dressed, go to the store, and of course take small walks around town. Nothing new.

But for some reason he could just feel as though it wasn't going to be like that. No that might just be some feeling telling him that he's hungry or something, besides he hasn't at dinner anyways.

It was a beautiful evening from what he saw. The sun was slowly going down over the horizon and the starts were soon visible to the eye, seeing that they were shining brighter then before.

He smiled up at the sky and let out a small sigh of happiness. It wasn't that often when he was able to do these type of things when you had a overly happy Italian running everywhere, and a German who is scolding the other several times but still not seeing that he could calm down.

He of course would just often sit there and watch the two with their little fun and usually just kept himself locked up in his mind, soon just zoning about till someone would say his name and bring hi back to reality.

Well that actually happened right now, but not in a way. He was so caught up in his mind about thinking about his two other friends that he quickly bumped into someone, seeing that they were there and widened his eyes.

"A-Ah, so sorry Canada-san…" He said softly, giving him a bow of forgiveness and looked at him.

"O-Oh? It's o-okay.. I-I didn't see you as w-well…" He said softly to the other man, well it was more like a whisper but Kiku was able to understand what he said.

"S-So what are y-you doing out s-so late…" Matthew said softly once again, looking up at the other and seeing his eyes that were usually dull and full of emotion, shining, making him blush and quickly look away from him so he wouldn't notice.

"Nothing really… I was just thinking and lost track of time.. i should get going…" He then turned around and started to walk off until the other stopped him.

"B-But it's so n-nice outside, h-how about w-we walk together, I w-was really lonely actually…" Matthew admitted to the other, seeing him turn back around and smiled.

Kiku then nodded and walked to the other side, walking with him as it seemed to get darker and darker outside, not that he minded or anything, it was actually peaceful and stress relieving on him.

Soon the two got tired and sat down on a bench that was in the park, hearing the small sound of the water that was in the fountain.

"T-That was nice…" Matthew said quietly to the other, smiling once again and looking at him.

"Yes, it was. I enjoyed it…" Kiku said back to him, giving him a smile as well which caused the other to blush once again and quickly look away, leaving Kiku a little confused.

"Um… Canda-san..?" He said softly, leaning a little forward to lightly tap the other;s shoulders' causing the other to flush a scarlet red, almost as red as a rose itself.

"Y-Yes…" He mumbled softly, still looking away from the other.

"Are you okay? Your face seems awful red, your sure you are not sick?" He asked him softly, still watching the other carefully.

"Y-Yeah, I'm n-not sick, j-just a little h-hot. That's all." He said softy once again, soon feeling that his stomach was feeling weird and his face was red as a rose by now. He could also feel his warm feeling just flow through his body as he felt the other rub his back in a comforting way.

"U-Umm… K-Kiku." He stuttered out finally after a while of silence.

"Hai?"

"D-Do you feel w-weird, like your b-body is all w-warm and s-stuff..?" He other asked him, knowing that it wounded stupid to him.

Kiku then thought for a moment and blushed as well, taking his hand that was on the Canadian's back and putting it in his lap. He wanted to tell him that he was feeling like that but he thought he would think it was weird. After all, Kiku did have a liking in the other for a while now but never has enough courage to say "Hey/" Or even go near him.

Slowly though, he nodded, looking slowly back at the other. He didn't care if his face was red of anything, he just wanted to see if the other liked him back/ He was tired of being shy and needed to tell hi to get it off his chest.

"Y-Yes.. I feel that way as well. Actually I've been needing to tell you something…" He said softly, looking at the Canadian and seeing that he was turning around to face him.

"I-I've been needing to tell you something a-as well. I-I've been waiting for a while n-now and I-I feel as though n-now is the r-right time…" He said softly, looking up at the other and seeing that their face colors now matched with the same scarlet red and blushed even more at one another.

"Y-You first…" Mathew said softly, giving the other a shy smile, which caused Kiku to blush and smile shyly as well.

"U-Um… Matthew. I've been wanting to tell you for a long time now that. I-I like you, N-No I love you. I-It's just every time I-I'm around you, I can't help but b-blush and feel all warm inside. I-I get all nervous and it g-get's to where I am to s-shy to even walk over to you a-and say "Hey."

Kiku then blushed madly and looked away from him shyly, instead looking at the concrete flooring that was under the bench and heard nothing but the sound of the water in the fountain in the background.

"Y-You feel that w-way as well.." The other said softly, leaning a little closer to Kiku and smiling shyly at him.

Kiku then nodded and seemed as though he didn't have any control over his body, for all the new he quickly looked up, leaned over and stole a small kiss from the other, blushing even me once again and looking away.

Matthew only had to giggle softly and give the other a kiss in return, this one lasting for only a few minutes before he looked away sky at Kiku who pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Ai shi teru Matthew." Kiku muttered to him, smiling happily at the other.

"I love you too, Kiku…" Matthew said back to him, giving him a smile back as well.

The two stayed there for a little while, before Kiku thought of something that would be nice. He was getting hungry and no doubt the other was hungry as well.

"Matthew, would you like to go to dinner with me? I am kinda hungry and I heard that this restaurant was having a discount of things, would you like to go..?" He asked softly, still keeping that smile on his face.

Matthew looked at other happily. His eyes shining as the start shined and nodded, getting up from the bench, as well Kiku got up, and giggled.

"I would love to go with you to dinner, I an actually getting hungry and I could maybe, learn more about you." He said softly.

"Me too, I would love to know more about you, your the only person I really know and you seem really nice," That made the other blush and began to walk with Kiuk to the restaurant that wasn't so far away, slowly reaching his hand out to Kiku's who of course put his hand to Matthew's and the two of them walked to the restaurant hand-in-hand.

For all the other two knew, that it wasn't gonna be no normal day. Neither of them knew that and since today when they woke up, they knew that is was going to be something they wouldn't forget and this was definitely something they would not forget.

_The End._


End file.
